


lipstick chateau 와인빛 color

by pupgyu (infinityxu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Teasing, gyuhao bathroom sex, minghao is hot and mingyu is horny, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxu/pseuds/pupgyu
Summary: mingyu's at a concert he doesn't really want to be at, and at first he thinks he's overwhelmed, but when he meets minghao, he realizes he's just really horny.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	lipstick chateau 와인빛 color

**Author's Note:**

> lmao god knows where this came from but enjoy!  
apologies i wrote this in two nights both times at like midnight so it's not the best but oh well lol it was fun to write thats what matters
> 
> ps: izzy pls dont judge me
> 
> disclaimer: these depictions in no way reflect their real-life counterparts. it's just fiction! <3

Mingyu felt bad leaving his friends without saying something, but he really couldn't stay in there any longer. He needed some water, that was probably it, he felt like he was going to pass out if he spent another minute in that hot, packed crowd.

The concert venue had a bar behind the doors, thank god - somewhere he could sit down. He slid down against the wall and leaned back on it, comforted by its coolness after leaving the hot concert hall. He let out the breath that he was holding. He supposed dehydration was the main cause, but Mingyu wasn’t the biggest fan of crowds. His height always made him stand out a little more than he would’ve liked, and in a place where he didn’t know anyone, it made him anxious.

Junhui and Wonwoo didn’t know that. They thought Mingyu would have fun with them, he’d just been getting into the performing artist’s music, and he hadn’t been to a concert in a long time. He agreed, even though he wasn’t sure if it actually be fun for them, he wanted to make them happy.

He noticed his phone was at four percent - he scrambled through his bag for his charger, plugged his phone in, and hid it his bag. He sighed, feeling a headache start to come on as the bass from the concert hall pounded through the wall.

When he looked up, he saw a boy standing, his phone in his hands, scanning the walls like he was looking for an outlet.

He was...pretty. The black hair on his head was a little long, almost like a mullet but not quite, thin and wispy at the ends. He wore a pair of torn-up skinny jeans that showed bruises on his knees, some sort of designer t-shirt under a cardigan that didn’t look very warm. When Mingyu got a look at his face - god, he wondered if the guy was a model. He was beautiful. His dark eyeshadow was perfectly done, faded black and red, complementing the red color on his lips.

He had pretty nice lips, too.

And bruises, on his knees. Mingyu wasn’t sure he’d just to his first conclusion right away, but his mind was certainly trying to go there. He swallowed.

“Do you mind if I sit here with you? I just need to charge my phone,” the stranger asked him, pulling Mingyu out of his thoughts. Mingyu just stared at him at first, eyes wide, not fully comprehending what he’d been asked at first.

“I - um, I mean - yeah, of course - “ Mingyu stuttered, getting a little giggle from the latter as he sat down. Fuck, his giggle was cute too, and he was even better up close.

He watched his delicate hands pull out a wrapped up phone charger from his bag, plugging it in right above Mingyu’s. His phone was plugged in, and he looked for something else in his bag. It was a little thing of lipstick that he placed on its side beside his phone, continuing to look through.

Mingyu watched it roll away because of the uneven flooring, his eyes following it like a dog watching a squirrel. He expected the stranger to notice, but he didn’t, still looking for something else in his bag.

Mingyu scrambled to get up and chase it down, but his head swam as soon as he stood, sending him right back to the ground.

He landed on his hands, and thankfully, one stopped the lipstick from rolling away.

"My goodness, are you okay?" The stranger’s voice came up from behind him, a hand on his back, genuine concern in his tone. "Did you trip? Why were you…”

Mingyu held up the lipstick to show him - it was heavy, quality, he could tell. Of course, he was focusing on the quality of the lipstick container to distract from the burning in his cheeks.

“Oh...I didn’t even notice. Was it rolling away?” The stranger asked, gently taking it from him before wrapping an arm around him, lifting him up. Mingyu’s head was killing him, but he tried his best to keep his body steady and get up with him.

They were back on the wall again, Mingyu leaned against it, starting to get a little sleepy. He felt the latter’s eyes on him - he felt incredibly embarrassed, but he tried his best to act like it was nothing - but really, that probably made this guy more worried. “Sorry…” Mingyu murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think I’m dehydrated.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Happens all the time at concerts,” he said, pulling a water bottle out of his bag and handing it to Mingyu within seconds. Mingyu nodded his head in a little bow, mouthing a thank you before taking a few sips of water. “Don’t be hesitant, it’s free from the bar. Take as much as you need.”

"I - thank you," Mingyu murmured shyly, taking a few more sips before just chugging the water. He definitely needed that.

"Are you here alone?" he asked, and Mingyu shook his head. Normally, a question like that from a stranger would be concerning, but this guy seemed concerned, he just wanted to make sure Mingyu had some backup.

"My two friends are in there,” Mingyu said after finishing the water, tilting his head in the direction of the wall behind them, where the concert hall was. The latter nodded.

"Do you want me to go find them for you?" He asked.

Mingyu shook his head almost immediately. "No - no, they're having a good time. I'll find them later."

"Are you drunk?" he suddenly asked.

"I - no, no, I haven't had anything to drink. I'm just - I don't know, I think it's just too much. Plus, the dehydration, I guess," Mingyu shrugged.

His head tilted. "You haven't been to a concert before?"

"No, not...not really. My friend and his boyfriend invited me, I thought it'd be fun,” Mingyu shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just not really my thing, I guess.”

The latter chuckled. “This doesn’t really seem like your scene. The emo stuff,” he commented. “I’m Minghao, by the way.”

“Mingyu,” Mingyu introduced, his ears still burning, but maybe for a different reason. Maybe because he couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty this stranger - Minghao - was. How beautiful his hands were, how one spun the little lipstick around. How much he wanted to see him put that lipstick on, how pretty his lips would look puckered like that. Maybe that was weird. Maybe he was horny. Probably both.

Mingyu could feel his dick getting hard, his tight pants were starting to get uncomfortable.

“I forgot my hand mirror in my car. I want to reapply this, I’m gonna go to the bathroom so I have a mirror,” Minghao told him, doing the same that Mingyu had done with his phone, tucking his it into his bag.

Mingyu nodded, almost obediently, and Minghao chuckled again. “You’re cute. I’ll be right back,” Minghao said, standing, turning away to disappear into the restroom that was close by. Mingyu thought about it for a second. Maybe he should follow him there. He didn’t want to leave their bags alone, but before he even had time to think about it, he was already stepping into the restroom.

He saw Minghao at one of the middle mirrors, leaned close, reapplying the red-orange lipstick, his lips forming an ‘o’. Mingyu’s eyes moved down to his ass, his legs squirming a little bit when he started to imagine what it would look like without any pants on.

“Hi again, Gyu,” Minghao giggled upon seeing him, putting the cap back onto his lipstick as Mingyu approached him. “Did you want some?”

Hell yeah he wanted some. Mingyu had never been this horny in his goddamn life.

“You’re hot,” Mingyu mumbled, swallowing, a little nervous to say it. Minghao looked at him, a brow raised, but a smirk on his lips nonetheless.

“Yeah?” Minghao said, sliding the lipstick back into his pocket, his eyes drifting down to the obvious bulge in Mingyu’s pants. Mingyu was almost embarrassed, a little tempted to cover it, but god, he couldn’t stop fantasizing about what it would feel like to have Minghao’s long fingers squeezing his dick. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he almost purred, eyes meeting Mingyu’s again.

Mingyu stared at him for a handful of seconds, and it felt like forever, but Minghao’s hand was suddenly on his chest. His hands were so pretty. Thin, delicate, alluring. Mingyu wanted them in his pants.

“Have you ever kissed a boy, Mingyu?”

Mingyu shook his head, feeling like a puppy, the way Minghao was looking at him. Minghao definitely knew the way he made Mingyu feel.

“Then kiss me,” Minghao demanded, his hand pressing harder against Mingyu’s chest.

* * *

Mingyu was kissing a complete stranger in a bathroom stall right now. Making out with him, actually, sucking on his lips, swapping spit, leaned against the wall with Minghao close and up against him. Like in some kind of movie.

The guy was a  _ really  _ good kisser. Good enough to make Mingyu forget that they’d left their bags and phones outside. Good enough to make him not care, more like.

Mingyu whimpered through a moan when the latter's thigh rubbed up against his bulge. Intentionally, he was sure. Minghao was eying it earlier. He wanted Minghao to see it.

“You like that, puppy?” Minghao whispered into his ear, and before Mingyu could even process the pet name he’d just been given by this stranger, Minghao’s hand was in his pants, squeezing his dick. Mingyu had to cry out, the sensation sending a shudder up his whole body. “That’s nice, huh? Feels good?”

“Mhm - mhm, yeah, it feels  _ really  _ really good,” Mingyu mewled, thrusting up into his hand, wanting, begging for more movement. Minghao’s mouth was back on Mingyu’s, his kisses much messier, surely leaving lipstick stains and smudges all over his face. Mingyu almost had to wonder if he’d reapplied it with this in mind.

He started to move down, lapping at his neck, sucking at it, at a spot Mingyu just learned he was very, very sensitive to.

Mingyu could swear he was dripping already, he really needed something done about this. He’d go crazy if he didn’t get to experience Minghao’s mouth around him. "Could you-"

"Mhm," he said, already moving down his body, kneeling in front of him, his hands traveling down his body and eventually tugging at his pants to pull them off, and before long, his lips waiting in front of Mingyu’s flushed, angry red, hardened cock. “You want to be touched so bad, look how red you are,” Minghao nearly growled, eyeing him down until his mouth finally opened.

The way the latter lapped at the tip of his cock like his tongue was trying to stop ice cream from melting onto the cone was driving him absolutely insane, and he was sure he knew it. Mingyu couldn’t stop himself from moaning, he was so glad the music was loud enough to conceal it. His hand was in Minghao’s hair, now, needing something to hold onto as Minghao’s mouth drove him crazy.

Mingyu just about lost his mind when Minghao took his entire length into his mouth.

He took it back out again, sucking at the tip, spreading his saliva over the head before taking it into his mouth again. Mingyu wanted to scream, watching the way Minghao treated his red and flushed cock like it was a cherry popsicle. Mingyu could feel him moaning around him, and before too long, he was moaning and whining without any control to stop himself.

“You’re so good, so so good, I’m - h-ah _ hhhhh,”  _ he moaned as Minghao finally picked up the pace, not going too fast, but fast enough. Mingyu was tugging on his hair pretty hard at this point - he tugged harder and nearly screamed when his cock wasn’t in Minghao’s hot mouth anymore, when Minghao kissed and sucked his tip, and cried out when Minghao took him in and quickened his pace even more.

Mingyu was cumming into Minghao’s sweet mouth before he even had a chance to warm him, and god, Minghao’s lustful eyes locked with Mingyu’s as he swallowed the whole load.

“That was fast,” Minghao breathed out, getting off of his knees, eyeing him down like Mingyu was his prey. Mingyu was a little embarrassed that he came so quickly, but god, Minghao didn’t give him any room to hold out. “Turn around.”

Minghao was sucking on his own fingers as soon as he had Mingyu against the wall, he could hear it in his ear, the wet sound, driving Mingyu crazy. He could hear him spreading a cum and saliva mixture over them, like a self-made lube, and before Mingyu could even react, two of Minghao’s fingers were deep in his ass.

Mingyu’s mouth hung open at the feeling, drawing out a long, whiny moan the deeper Minghao got.

“Poor puppy, so tight...no one’s ever filled you up?” Minghao said, his hot breath on his ear before he bit his lobe, nearly causing Mingyu to fall apart. Filled up...oh god, he’d never wanted something more in his whole damn life. Of course he’d fingered himself, he’d been with a few girls here in there, but he’d never been full of someone. “Let’s change that, hm? Do you want to be filled up, puppy?”

“P-please. Please, god, please please please. I-I want to be filled up. By you. Please," Mingyu whined, squirming when Minghao added another finger, not sure he could take a whole dick in his ass if he could hardly handle Minghao’s thin fingers, but god, he wanted to try.

Minghao pushed him up against the stall door. He was grinding against his thigh, breathing hot into his ear, sucking at it when he could, his long, thin fingers pulling in and out of Mingyu's softening hole. Mingyu turned his head as much as he could so that he could kiss him - Minghao latched onto his lips as soon as he turned, sucking on his lower lip, his tongue, anything his mouth could latch onto. Minghao liked having something in his mouth, Mingyu realized. He couldn’t stop kissing and sucking on him. He needed this too.

Mingyu stiffened as soon as they heard the door at the other end of the bathroom opening. Minghao let go of Mingyu’s lip and whispered into his ear, “be quiet, pup. You don’t want to get punished.”

Mingyu wasn’t so sure about that. Maybe he didn’t want to get punished in a public restroom, but the thought of Minghao punishing him, whatever that might be, had his dick hardening again. He had to bite back a whimper.

Minghao was silent but his fingers never stopped, nor did his kisses, how he licked at Mingyu’s sweat coated neck, sucked on it, sure to leave a mark. It was so unbelievably difficult, to be this quiet. He could hardly stand it. He wanted to scream, react to Minghao’s every little move, but he was far too embarrassed.

It was when Minghao’s free hand started playing with his nipple that Mingyu had to moan. Loud.

He heard a chuckled breath from Minghao, four of his fingers now still, buried in Mingyu’s soft hole, his other hand working at Mingyu’s nipple, clearly in love with the reaction he was getting, even if he’d said Mingyu would get punished for being loud. The more Mingyu moaned, whimpered, mewled, the more Minghao would rub him, rub himself up against him, quicken his own breath. It was driving Mingyu crazy. He wanted to be louder for him. He wanted Minghao to cum too.

“You’re being a bad boy, Mingyu,” Minghao whispered sweetly as they heard the sink turn on, but Mingyu’s noises didn’t stop, Minghao panting in his ear had him even more out of control. He tried to reach his own hand back to get Minghao’s hand to keep moving in his ass, he needed something there, he couldn’t take it anymore. He heard that chuckle again from him, and his hand started moving again as the restroom door shut, leaving them to themselves. Mingyu cried out. “You’re taking this so well, look at you. So good.”

“Minghao, I want - you, can you - inside, I want you inside…” Mingyu cried, rocking his ass back into Minghao’s hand.

Minghao hummed against his ear, suckling at the lobe again before answering. "I don't have any lube, baby. I don't want to hurt you," he said softly, pausing to groan in his ear, kiss his jawline, “it’s in my bag. I don’t want to stop this.”

Mingyu continued to buck his hips backward into his hand, faster, "I don't need it, it's okay -"

"No, no. I don't want that to be your first experience," Minghao told him sweetly, his free hand running over Mingyu’s lips, "I'll use my tongue, okay?"

His  _ tongue? _ Oh, god, that sounded hot. He’d only seen that in porn.

Minghao was kneeling down again, and at first, Mingyu wasn't entirely sure of what to do - should he change his position, kneel down, maybe? But Minghao certainly knew what he was doing - he pressed soft kisses to his inner thighs, making Mingyu shudder. That part of him was so sensitive, he was learning.

Minghao moved Mingyu away from the wall, and Mingyu realized he was sitting at the edge of the toilet bowl, so he wouldn’t have to kneel. He could feel his hot breaths against his skin, his little moans here and there, licking and teasing as he got closer to his hole. Minghao would spread Mingyu’s cheeks and then let go, like he liked burying his face in Mingyu’s ass. Mingyu did have a nice ass. He was aware of that.

He could feel Minghao spit and then lick, long and slow as if to coat the surface, make it nice and wet for him. He lapped at the edges before spreading his tongue up and down again, and before long, his tongue worked to stuff itself inside of Mingyu’s prepped hole.

One of Minghao’s hands squeezed Mingyu’s cheek, and the other now stroking at Mingyu’s dick, alternating between squeezing the tip and delicately stroking it like he was petting a cat, certainly teasing him. His face was buried in his ass, tongue stiffening and relaxing inside him, unlike anything Mingyu had ever felt before. He would pull out to spit and then press inside of him again, deeper than Mingyu had expected - not quite the full feeling that he was praying for initially, but he was nearly cumming again, overstimulated with everywhere Minghao had him.

And of course, his lower half jerked as his second load, albeit much less than the first, squirted out onto the restroom floor - his knees buckled, completely spent as Minghao’s tongue left his hole.

He leaned against the wall, panting with his mouth half open, waiting for Minghao to join him and take what he wanted - and he did, of course, latching onto his lips almost right away as he leaned against him, beside him, his legs wrapped around one of Mingyu’s rubbing up on him ever so slightly as he sloppily kissed his puppy.

"You’re so good…” Mingyu moaned as Minghao kissed his jawline, lapping at his ear, his teeth tugging at the lobe, making Mingyu shiver. His free hand was playing with one of Mingyu’s nipples, now.

“You’re perfect,” Minghao moaned in between kisses his hot breath against Mingyu’s sweat coated skin somehow sending chills down his spine. Mingyu felt Minghao’s bulge rubbing up against his thigh even more now, clearly hard, even throbbing. He whined. “I...squeeze me, please.”

Mingyu obeyed, his hand down at Minghao’s clothed dick, squeezing it once, and then again, a little harder - not too sure how to pleasure Minghao like he wanted.

“Oh...ahh- _ hhh,”  _ he shuddered through a moan into Mingyu’s ear, and at first Mingyu didn’t register that he came, but the warm, dampness growing at the bulge in his pants against Mingyu’s hand was certainly a giveaway. He continued to rub and grind on him for a little, as if to ride it out, panting into Mingyu’s ear, all while pleasuring him too. Either Minghao didn’t need much to come, or he’d just found this whole thing so arousing that all he needed was one final push.

They stayed like that for a while, Minghao lying against him, lazily pressing kisses to his flushed skin every now and then, sticking his tongue in Mingyu’s hot mouth, swapping spit - like he was completely out of energy to keep going, but he didn’t want to stop. Mingyu wanted to do it again. He wanted Minghao to take him home and fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore. He wanted to suck him off too, he wanted to see him squirm - he wondered how he could make Minghao melt. He wanted Minghao to call him a puppy again. He wanted to know if Minghao had any toys. He wanted to know if Minghao had a boyfriend.

“Can you get my bag, puppy? I need to change,” Minghao said though a bit of an embarrassed chuckle, hiding his face in Mingyu’s neck. “I should’ve taken my pants off.”

“You have a change of clothes?” Mingyu asked him.

“I always do. Just in case,” Minghao told him, his chest rubbing up against him before pressing a solid kiss to his lips, all before lustfully looking him in the eyes, “did you like that, puppy?”

“I - god, like is an understatement,” Mingyu breathed, unable to take his eyes off of him.

“Mmm. That’s good,” Minghao hummed in satisfaction. “Now, go get me my bag and maybe I’ll give you my number in return.”

* * *

“Don’t forget to call me,” Minghao told him, a little smile forming on his lips. It was a little mischievous, Mingyu noted, but that made Mingyu want him even more. He wanted to know everything about him. “And I need you to drink more water, dry lips aren’t fun to kiss,” he chuckled, running a finger over his lips. “I’ll see you again, Mingyu.”

“Yes - yes, definitely. Th-thank you, Minghao,” Mingyu said, realizing how he was falling apart for him, hardly able to speak a normal sentence without stumbling over his words. His eyes were just so focused on him.

“Bye, baby,” Minghao said softly, teasingly, before he turned away, walked off to go find his car.

Mingyu didn’t stop staring until his eyes lost sight of him.

“Ohh...what was that, huh? Meet a boy?” he heard Junhui from behind him, playfully push his shoulder with a little giggle. His ears went red, hoping Junhui wasn’t watching for too long. Mingyu had no idea how long he’d been standing there.

Mingyu swallowed a chuckle as he turned around to look at Junhui, finding Wonwoo close by him too. Well, Mingyu certain did a lot more than meet him, but Junhui didn’t need to know that.. “I guess you could say that.”

“Good riddance. Someone to finally loosen you up,” Wonwoo said, and Mingyu nearly choked.

Yeah, he’d done that already.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut in a good long while so let me know what you think lol~


End file.
